School Days
by Azure Ocean22
Summary: She turned away from me. "You didn't have to do that." I looked her in the eye. "That's what sisters do, they look after each other." Two words. School. Sucks. But Maya somehow deals with school and life with her abusive foster parents with the help of her best friends Ky and Boomer, and her eleven-year-old sister Olivia. Apologies my summaries suck. Rated T for abuse and language.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is not related to any of my other stories. Yes, Maya's appearance is exactly the same. Long wavy black hair that goes down to her waist, sapphire blue eyes, tall and skinny. Olivia has big brown eyes, her hair is black but it's straight and only just passes her shoulders. She's quite small but like Maya she is very skinny.**

**Maya and Olivia ARE blood related, they ARE actual sisters. **

**I'd like to thank Hopelessromantic4life who helped me with naming this story, everyone give her a round of applause please! Okay this is my first Kya story, I'll try my best but don't murder me if I do anything wrong. Yeah, I'm harsh, you're going to have to wait for the Kya fluffiness, since Ky and Boomer aren't in this chapter. *Dodges bullets*. I give you the first chapter!**

* * *

It was cold. Really cold, maybe even sub-zero temperatures, although I might be exaggerating slightly, just slightly. It was so cold I could see the wispy plumes of air swirl around, curling in front of my face before evaporating into the air.

I heard a whimper beside me. Then a sniff. Then they sobbed.

"It's so cold." She sniffed. I gently put my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. I winched as pain coursed through my body. _ Right, my knees, gotta remember that._

"I know sweetie, I know it's cold." She cried even harder.

"This is all my fault!" She sobbed.

I gently pulled her chin up so she was looking into my eyes. They were big and brown, usually warm and happy, just like a puppy's, but now they were sad, they had lost their sparkle and were filled with tears. "No it's not. Don't you dare say that, it's not your fault, d'you hear me?" She looked at me for a while, without blinking. A crystal clear tear rolled down her cheek, I bit my lip and gently wiped it away with the sleeve of my jacket. I couldn't believe she was blaming herself. "You hear me?" I repeated. She nodded and I brought her back into a hug.

Her skin and a bluish tint and she was shivering badly.

_She's gunna get pneumonia if she doesn't get out of here soon._

I broke away from the hug and took off me jacket, carefully putting it over her shoulders and _her_ uselessly thin jacket. I made a mental note to get her some different one's next time we went shopping, the one she has already obviously isn't keeping her warm.

"T-thanks." She said slipping it on over her existing jacket.

I smiled warmly. I didn't care if I got pneumonia myself, I just didn't want her getting it. Her safety was exceedingly more important than my own.

I shivered. Without my jacket I could feel just how cold it was. I glanced around the room it was really dark and really cold. I mean really, really cold. But then you would expect that if you were locked in a bloody walk-in freezer, it didn't help that it was turned on its lowest level, meaning it was, as I clearly stated several times, really cold.

_They better not have forgotten about us. Last time it was nearly two hours until they let me out. _I knew she wouldn't be able to survive that long.

We did absolutely nothing wrong. Nothing at all.

* * *

**Flash Back: One Hour Earlier**

_I'm leaning over my geography book, finishing the last piece of homework, when I hear shouting downstairs._

"_You got in a fight!? WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU?" Keith bellowed._

_I could hear someone sobbing. "I didn't! I wasn't fighting with anyone!"_

_I was already out the door and bolting downstairs, taking the steps two at a time. "DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" I heard them crying harder. I jumped down the last four steps and sprinted into the living room. Keith was about to hit her. My little sister. Olivia. _

"_STOP!" I screamed, diving in front of her, Keith had already begun to swing; his slap connected with my face instead of Olivia's._

_I didn't even flinch. I blocked his path to my sister. "MOVE!" He yelled. "The bitch needs discipline!" _

"_For what?" I screamed, I wasn't going to back down and watch him hit her. "She didn't do anything! Olivia was with me and Ky and Boomer, ALL break AND lunch today."_

_I paused slightly, and then I remembered something. "There's TWO Olivia's in her year, it must have been the other one, they rang the wrong number!"_

_Keith looked like he was about to explode. He wasn't about to be proved wrong. Especially by me. He slapped me again. "Don't talk back to me!" He grabbed my arm and shoved me into the wall._

"_MAYA!" Olivia screamed in terror. My head smacked into it with a painful thump. My eyesight blurred and all the shapes swirled. I groaned and blinked several times to clear my vision._

_He snatched Olivia's arm and pulled her after him. I ran forward, he wasn't going to hurt my baby sister. Not on my watch. "Let go of her!" I shouted. I pushed him off her and hugged her close. I grabbed her arm and was about to make a run for it when I felt him grab around my waist. My grip on Olivia slipped as I was lifted into the air._

_He closed his hand around my throat and pinned me against the wall, my legs dangled and I kicked out at him as I struggled to breathe. Olivia pounded on his back and screamed at him. "STOP IT! STOP IT; YOU'RE GUNNA KILL HER!" She screamed. I tried to scream but it caught in my throat. I thrashed around, kicking him as hard as I could but it didn't seem to make any effect._

_I coughed and spluttered as I tried to get oxygen, my lungs were burning and my legs stopped moving as I stopped writhing around. Black smudges closed in my vision._

"…_Can't… Breathe!" I croaked, wasting the last precious pieces of oxygen I had left. I slumped in his grip. He released my neck and I fell onto the floor with a loud thump. I gave a groan and took several deep breathes fighting to keep conscious. My vision cleared and I looked up. _

_He gave a roar of rage. "You will learn to respect me!" He swung open a door and pushed Olivia inside; she slipped down the stairs and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. I screamed and stood up, facing Keith. He reached out and snatched my arm and dragged me in after him. My knees scraped across the metal stairs as he walked down, they were sliced open on the hard, jagged metal and were bleeding heavily. _

_Olivia had hardly moved from the floor. Keith released my arm and yanked her to her feet; she gave a strangled cry of pain as he unlocked the door and threw her inside. I had tried to get up, but my knees were in agony. Keith snatched a clump of my hair and pulled me to my feet. I fought the urge to scream. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was hurting me. He walked me into the room, still dragging me by my hair and deposited me on the floor. _

"_This'll teach you a lesson." He sneered, before slamming the door shut and setting the freezer on its lowest level._

"_Bastard!" I said as he stomped back up the stairs, slamming that door shut too._

_I gasped in pain as I stood up, using the shelves on the wall for support. "Ollie, Ollie are you okay?" I asked, winching with pain as I slowly made my way towards her._

_She cautiously got to her feet, unbelievably she was without serious injury, just several bruises and minor scratches. _

"_Maya, your hurt!" She exclaimed. Her Tee-shirt was much too big for her so I didn't really care less when she ripped the fabric until it her shirt was waist height. She then torn the cloth in half and tied it firmly around my bleeding knees. _

_I smiled. "Thanks."_

_She turned away from me. "You didn't have to do that." _

_I followed her around and looked her in the eye. "Yes I did. You're my little sister and I couldn't bear it if you got hurt." I said truthfully. If there was ever a choice between either of us getting hurt, I would always take the hits._

"_Thanks." She said. I pulled her into a hug. _

"_That's what sisters do, they look after each other." I whispered in her ear…_

**End of Flash Back: The Present**

* * *

I could hear banging from outside the door. Then a torrent of language as they slipped down about four steps by the sound of it. I clamped my hand over Olivia's mouth so they didn't hear her giggle.

_Great. Keith's drunk. Again. But then again, when is he not drunk?_

The door was violently thrown open. _BANG!_It carried such force that smashed into the wall leaving a massive dent behind.

I stood protectively in front of Olivia. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Ever.

Keith stumbled forward. "Get here you little bitches!" We stayed motionless, silently staring at him as he ambled toward us. "I said GET HERE!" He yelled.

I gently took Olivia's hand. My plan was simple. Run. I raced across the room and attempted to dodge past him. He reached out, and missed my body. But my hair, well that's a different story.

As I ran my hair streamed out behind me. He made a grab and missed my arm, but my hair slipped through his fingers. He instantly closed his hand and wound my hair around his fist.

I screamed in pain as my head snapped back and I lost my balance ending up on the floor, with Keith still holding the clump of hair.

He pulled my hair, dragging my up, screaming in pain. I moved with him, trying to make sure that I didn't have much pain inflicted on me. He grabbed Olivia's collar and lifted her off the ground. She kicked out but I didn't even think he felt it. He stomped up the stairs, dragging us with him, and into the living room, dumping Olivia on the floor. He threw me by my hair and I landed a metre away from him.

I gasped and gently touched my head. I immediately withdrew it. It hurt like hell when I touched it, and the tips of my fingers were coated in blood.

_Shit._

Keith stormed over. Luckily he hoisted my up by my arm.

"Get off!" I yelled.

He slapped me. "SHUT UP!" He shouted, shoving me back.

I tried to walk past him. "Where are YOU going?"

"AWAY FROM YOU!" I shouted. _Big mistake._

He punched me. I doubled over in pain, clutching my stomach. _Bastard._

"YOU WILL RESPECT ME!" He boomed. He kicked me. My leg shot out from beneath me making me crash onto the floor. I curled up into a ball, with my arms shielding my head.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Olivia begged, grabbing Keith's arm and attempting to drag him away from me. Keith wasn't having any of it. He pushed her away. She landed on her back winded. Keith turned back to me.

I felt him land a kick on my side, just below my ribcage. It hurt. A lot. Olivia continued to scream, begging Keith to leave me alone. He ignored her.

I saw Keith's boot looming closer. Pain sapped my strength, leaving me weak and drained of all energy.I wasn't fast enough to stop his boot connecting with my temple. Or strong enough to stop my head smashing into the wall behind me.

I groaned as everything slipped away. Olivia was still screaming but I couldn't make out what she was saying. My last coherent thought was, _don't let me die, Olivia needs me and I… I need he too…_

* * *

**Okay, so that is the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Yes Keith is a bastard, you've all probably figured that out by now. Okay, my description of abuse is really bad but you can't blame me I'm only in Year 8, so deal with it. Please feel free to review. Thank you for reading this and enjoy the rest of your day!**

Maya: You're forgetting something!

Me: Am I?

Maya: Yep disclaimer.

Me: Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me!

**I do not own Redakai but I do own Olivia, Keith, Sally and the walk-in freezer. xD Had to add the freezer, it might feel left out. Anyway thank you! I'm going now, you can live your life without having to read this any more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I just wanted to reply to the people that review on the first chapter! I also wanted to thank them so:**

**Killavals: Yes, I'm in Year 8 at school, but I do wish I was eight again. Oh and you don't need to worry yourself about that, I'm not really going to spoil it but somewhere near the end, Keith is going to receive the beating he so badly deserves. **

**Ele: Thank you! Yes, I wanted to show that, as you said, some people do actually go throw this, but probably MUCH worse, on a daily basis, and I'm just trying to highlight the fact that unfortunately, this does happen. **

**So thank you for those who reviewed or just read my story. I'm happy that you did and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

_I__ wish I was still asleep, unconscious even. Or dead. Sometimes, sometimes I just wish I could die. Sometimes it just gets so bad, I want to commit suicide, jump off a building or slit my throat… Some way quick, where I can't regret, where I can't feel anything. With no second thoughts. Just something instant. _

_Sometimes the walls close in so much I feel like no-one understands me, understands us. Like I'm trapped. Trapped in a room, with the walls drawing ever nearer. Trapped with no way out, air slowly draining away, the seconds counting down. _

_Only one thing can truly take it all away, sleep. Sleep is a blessing, everything drops away and you forget everything. The darkness is comforting, relaxing. Peaceful. Sometimes I wish I could stay in a never ending circle of darkness. To dream forever. But sleep is only temporary and eventually, everyone has to wake up. I just wish in my sleep I would go, I'd leave everything and dream. Dream forever without worrying about anything ever again…_

_But then I know; I know I can't leave her on her own. I could never do that. Who knows what that insane psychopath Keith would do to her if I was gone. I couldn't hurt her like that. I can never hurt the people I love, the people I care about. _

_Anyway, why would I want to? Ky, Boomer, Olivia. They're the only people that'll ever understand, that'll ever care. Olivia, she's… my sister, I'm the eldest, I… I have to look after her, any way I can. I'm the only family she has left._

_Our pain is shared, in a bond that can never be broken. You see the relationship between two orphaned sisters, who are abused by their foster parents; the people that are supposed to look after them, it's near impossible to break. _

_Now I have to face everything life throws at me, head-on, because I know I have my little sister and I know that she'll always be there. That's what gets me through the day's filled pain, angst and torment, knowing that she'll be there through it all, helping me through it, through life…_

* * *

**Short Chapter I know, but I thought that bit was alright and I didn't want to spoil it with anything…**

**So thank you, as always, for reading this, I hope you liked it and please review! I do not own Redakai, or the characters in it, but I do own my OC's Olivia, Sally, and Keith.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I just wanted to reply to the reviews and stuff so:**

**Hopelessromantic4life: Sally is Keith's wife. After a lot of people ask me this, I put it in the author's note on the first chapter. **

**Killavals: I answered this in a PM, so you already know.**

**Mavic Chen: Why did you post this on here? You really should've actually made one on the fanfiction you were talking about, instead of one completely unrelated to The Sarah Jane Adventures.**

* * *

My eyes flickered open. My head was throbbing and my knee's stung badly. I attempted to get up and instantly regretted it. A wave of nausea swept over me. My head was in agony and on my chest alone I could feel at least six bruises.

_That dickhead, he must've been kicking me while I was unconscious. Oh no… If he touched Ollie… _

_I need to find her…_

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as I rolled onto my side and pushed myself off the ground, gasping in pain. Tears sprang to me eyes as I clutched my aching side. I forced them back. I wasn't going to cry.

_It was better_ _me than her..._

I spotted Olivia; she was fast asleep on the couch. Which was on the other side of the room.

I knew it was going to hurt. A lot. But who cares? It's just pain.

I slowly shuffled over to her. Every step was competing to cause me the most pain. I bit my lip, to stop myself groaning as I knelt down by her side. She was whimpering in her sleep, tossing and turning, flinching every so often. I knew what ever she was dreaming about wasn't good. So I had no regrets when I gently shook her awake.

"Ollie, come on, we've got school." I whispered.

She gave a groan and reluctantly opened her eyes, she gasped and stared at me like I had suddenly grown a second head. I knew what she was looking at though.

I had a massive bruise on the side of my head, situated on my temple, where I would usually place my hand as I rested my elbow on the desk when a teachers lecture got so boring I couldn't be arsed to listen anymore, otherwise I would casually be fast asleep on the smooth wood of my desk right at the front of my whole class.

My lip was split and bloodied, my hair was stained red and you could slightly see the dried blood on the side of my cheek, luckily most of it was covered by my hair. I could feel the bruise on my arm where I had smacked it on the staircase when Keith was dragging me down and my knees had big scabs across them, in areas they had opened and were bleeding again. On my shin was a huge, purple-tinted bruise from the first time Keith had booted me yesterday.

"Maya, I'm so sorry!" Olivia cried. She didn't know what to do. It was obvious that in the state I was in she couldn't hug me. She just stood there, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Hey, it's not your fault." I replied, inhaling with pain as I unsteadily stood on my feet.

Olivia stood there, standing her ground. "No. It is. If it wasn't for me you'd never be hurt!"

I glared at her. "No. Don't you dare say that, I'd get hit either way. Don't blame yourself; it's not your fault."

Despite my pain, this situation was screaming for a hug. I bit back my cries and wrapped my arms around her, she cried into my shoulder as I held her close.

I painfully crouched to her level and gently wiped her tears away, smiling. She looked up at me and gave a small, forced grin back. "Come on Ollie, let's go get to school." I inhaled deeply several times before shuffling over to the door. I pulled the handle but the door didn't move an inch.

"Ollie, can you try the door? I can't open it." I asked, my voice more questioning than worried.

_Maybe I'm not pulling it hard enough…?_

Olivia bounded over like an excited puppy, her big hazel eyes shining with anticipation. Olivia loved being helpful. Her eyes were fixed on the handle as she grasped it and yank down hard, trying to pull the door open. She doubled her hand over, now using two hands to grip the handle and threw herself back.

My mouth dropped open. The door hadn't opened, it was stuck fast.

"They can't lock us in here, they know we have school." I stated, more trying to convince myself than anyone else.

_Why would they lock us in here? Both of us being off on the same day is just asking for trouble, they'll know something's up and come straight down here. There's got to be a reason for this…_

Olivia had just shrugged and flopped back down on a couch, idly lying across it. She had switched the TV on and the news was currently playing. My eyes darted to it. They were showing a video of a house. A house that was currently alight with about twenty fire-fighters trying to douse the blaze with water.

"… _The parents have admitted they have locked six-year-old Aaron in the house, and have pleaded guilty for the arson of their home. Fire-fighters are still trying to find Aaron but they have little hope for the little boy, who has long since gone silent. .." _

My mind snapped.

_What if they're going to do that to us? They might be planning the exact same thing. A fire might be already raging somewhere in the house. _

I ignored my pain and raced over to the window.

_If they want us to die then they would've locked the windows too._

To my relief it swung open quite easily. There was a click as a key was turned behind me and a crack as the door smashed into the wall.

_God, they are not fans of keeping their walls tidy…_

"School. Now." Sally ordered. "And if we hear anything about you two misbehaving there'll be _big _trouble."

_Wow, so this wasn't 'big trouble'. Great. _

"Whatever." I said. Storming past her as fast as I could shuffle. She caught me around the cheek with her long, sharp nails.

"Don't test me, Maya." She hissed. I slowly raised my hand to my cheek. It wasn't a deep scratch but it did draw blood.

I glared at her, my eyes boring holes into her badly styled hair and out of season fashion. More like out of the millennium fashion.

I hated everything about her. She wore more make-up than any human ever should, it was embarrassing for people just walking past her. Her hair had a weird quiff at the front with the rest being a curly mess that had a resemblance of an afro. I have no idea how she thinks it's okay to mix those two things together, but the result isn't exactly _breath-taking. _Or maybe it is, just in the opposite way you think. You'd eventually die from involuntary laughing.

And Keith, with his _'tough guy'_ act. Leather jacket, tight jeans; ripped _of course_. He tries too hard to act _'cool'_. He also has a dragon tattoo on his shoulder, I mean, what the hell is wrong with this guy? His hair is cropped and just like his wife, Sally, he has a quiff at the front of his hair.

She pinned me against the wall. "I'm serious Maya! You listen to me." She growled.

I shoved her off. "I get it. You tell me every fucking day." I stomped upstairs with Olivia trailing behind me. Pain was nothing; it could go to hell for all I cared.

I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. _Big mistake. _It painfully smacked my side. I gasped and stumbled forward, clutching the bruise, making it hurt even more.

_Oh, what did I just say about pain being nothing. I fucking hate Karma._

Olivia had her own backpack slung over her back, her arms through both straps, unlike mine which was hanging off one.

"Ollie, one strap, it looks better." I gently pulled one arm out so her back was like mine. "Everyone at school does it, apparently it's 'cool', but they at least people will like you better, like a certain somebody, goes by the name of Aiden Wright." Olivia immediately reddened.

"Maya, I'm hungry." She whispered, trying to avert the subject from the awkwardness/ complete embarrassingness of the topic of Aiden.

"I'll try and get us something."

I quietly tip-toed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The fridge was in the far corner. No-one was in there. But if you stood at the empty arch of the living-room doorway you'd be able to see the whole kitchen. I had to be super careful; if I was caught I'd be so screwed.

I was over by the cool, smooth metal in no time. I gave a quick once-over of my surroundings, and, seeing nothing I opened the fridge door as quietly as I could. I winched as it made a low moan, I prayed that nobody had heard me. No maniac came running, so I must've gotten away with it.

I stuck my hand in and pulled out two chocolate bars. I quickly stuffed them into my awaiting bag, which was open, anticipating the delicious food to be dropped inside.

Again I reached in; I felt a plastic container. I cautiously pulled it out and inspected the contents. It was a piece of the homemade brownie Sally had made the other day; there were loads of left overs in there so they wouldn't miss this small piece.

I gently put it down and looked around. I went to grab a soft drink when the door slammed shut on my hand.

I gave a yell of surprise and managed to pull my stinging hand free of the door.

Sally was standing there and she didn't look pleased. "Thief." She gave a snake like hiss. "Stealing from us, you're disgusting. A disgusting little thief." She pushed me against the fridge.

_I'm dead._

I grabbed my bag, ducked under her arm and ran.

"YOU'RE DEAD WHEN YOU GET HOME!" Sally screamed after my retreating figure.

_Yeah, I already figured that out._

I ignored the pain shooting up my body and reached the door, violently pulling it open. I paused only to take Olivia's hand and race out of the door, kicking it shut behind me.

"GO, GO, GO!" I yelled, urging us on.

I gave a glance at my watch, we were ten minutes late for the bus, it had probably left without us.

"Shit. We're gunna get done at late-gate again."

Olivia gave a groan.

We started to run fast. There were only two thoughts racing through my head.

_Run. Run. Run! _

It was drumming in perfect sync with my pounding feet and racing heart.

_I've gotta keep her safe. Olivia is the reason why I haven't given up, I need to look after her, no-on else will. She's my sister, my only family. _

"Maya, you've gotta see this."

I looked up. Ahead of us was the bright yellow school bus. Still there. Still waiting.

"How is that even possible?" I exclaimed.

I soon found out why.

"Please. Just five minutes, they've gotta be here soon!" Ky begged, his blue eyes pleading, big and innocent like a small child's. His jet black hair was tousled, as usual. My heart back-flipped upon seeing him.

_Wait what…? Ky? He's a friend, a really good friend… Maybe I'm feeling sick…?_

"We've been waiting long enough, I'll give 'em two more and if they ain't shown up, we're leavin' without 'em." The bus driver said. "These lot are bored out of their minds, I don't think I can take much more of 'em without throttling one of the little brats."

I stepped up onto the step. "Oh, how nice." I raised a questioning eyebrow. Ky looked horrified. He was immediately by my side.

"What the hell happened to you?" He hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

I noticed that just about everyone on the bus was staring at me as well.

"Er, I slipped and… fell down the stairs…" I announced meekly. Olivia just nodded in confirmation. She shuffled next to a boy with black hair that blushed as soon as she sat down. I gave her a wink, which she returned with a look of annoyance. But then we both smiled at each other.

"Meet you by the gates." I said. She nodded and turned back to her conversation with Aiden.

Ky escorted me to the back where I flopped down on the seat, winching in pain.

Boomer looked appalled. "What happened?"

"She fell down the stairs." Ky said, not looking very convinced. "What is it now, the _fourth_ time?"

I just nodded and stared at the floor, wishing it would swallow me up.

"Bullshit." Boomer hissed.

I leant back into the squishy seat wanting to seep into it and disappear forever.

"Cut the crap, My. It was Keith, wasn't it?" I said nothing. "Man I want to fucking murder that piece of shit-" Ky was cut off from his rant.

"It was either me or Ollie, I chose me, and I think that was the right decision."

Ky leaned back on the seat. "Why don't you tell somebody."

"And get put back in a care home?" I exclaimed. "Maybe next time we'll end up with some serial killer, or a paedophile. Not to mention the fact that we'd probably never see each other again… and I could never bring Ollie back to orphanage. Ever."

Ky kicked the chair in front, earning angry glares form the kids situated there. He flicked them off with a rude hand gesture and turned back to me.

"But-"

"No buts Ky, I'm not telling anyone. I'm fine." I hissed.

"Pssh. Yeah-fucking-right." Boomer muttered under his breath. I glared at him.

"It's _my _business guys."

"If he hits you guys one more time, I swear to god I'm going to the police and reporting his ass." Ky said.

I have a loud huff of defeat and sulked in my chair.

_I know they mean well, but what if we end up in a worse place? What if I never get to see them again? And Olivia, how will it affect her? I just need to get through this until I'm old enough to move out, I'll take Ollie with me, get a job and we'll be fine on our own. Just fine…_

* * *

**Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. I know they do swear a lot but that is based on how I think teenagers, like them, would act in this situation. I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I don't know if the word embarrassingness actually exists but you get the gist.**

**I do not own Redakai but I do own My OC's, Olivia, Sally and Keith.**


End file.
